Broken Guest
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: "I'm getting married!" Tsukiyomi Ikuto's exuberant joy echoed throughout Hinamori Amu's broken heart. She felt what every woman who had been told of their beloved one's wedding devastated and broken.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

"Amu, you should just tell him your feelings already!" A tall blond yelled," You always encouraged us with our relationships and even gave us advice. This time is when you take that advice yourself." Utau stood in front of the television, pointing at Amu.

Three girls were in the living room of Rima's house. The house consisted of two bedrooms with bathrooms connected to each one, a bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and an office. One of the bedrooms belonged to Rima and Nagi. Yes, they were married. The other bedroom was for guests. The living room contained a burgundy coffee table that sat in front of a orange couch. The floor was a red carpeting, and the walls were orange. The ceiling was just plain white. A flat screen television lay on one end of the wall with the coffee table and the couch in front of it. The front door was at the wall to the left of the television, the bathroom door connected to the right wall, and the kitchen and dining room behind it with no walls hiding its existence. I'll explain the other room's exteriors and details as the story goes on.

"B-But h-he already has a g-girlfriend," Amu told her friend, Utau. Amu was sitting on the couch, fumbling with her fingers.

"That's the fun part of the relationship, claiming what's yours. Now move, Utau," Rima commented, trying to flip through the channels. She sat on the couch next to the right of Amu.

"W-Wait, I-I-"

"'_Stop your hesitation, or he'll be taken away from you before you know it'_ that's what you said," Utau hopped onto the empty space to the left of Amu, sitting on the couch.

"He's already taken away from me!" The blushing pinkette exclaimed.

"'_No one can ever take him away from you as long as he still loves you' _that's what you said during our college graduation," Rima stated bluntly, still flipping through her endless channels.

"B-But h-he d-d-doesn't l-l-l-love me," The red tomato muttered under her breath, still audible to the two blonds.

"'_Has he told you that?' _Now, that's the saying you always told us," Utau smirked triumphantly.

"Q-Quit quoting what I tell you!" The cornered woman yelled.

"We'll stop once you confess to your beloved _cosplaying neko pervert," _Rima imitated Amu's high pitched voice at the end, causing Utau to laugh at Amu's predictableness.

"Fine, I will then," Amu declared, shooting out of the couch.

"Right now," Utau challenged, gazing at the determined person.

"Yeah, right now," She replied.

"Fine, let's see that happen," Utau scoffed.

"I-"

Her statement was interrupted by a slam of a door and an exuberant yell.

"I'm getting married!" A husky voice announced, making his dramatic entrance. Rima dropped her remote, and Utau's and Amu's face instantly fell. An awkward silence overcame the room in that instance.

"Didn't you hear me I'm getting married?" Ikuto replied to their unexpected reactions.

"C-Congratulations, Tsukiyomi-san. You're finally getting married to the love of your life! The w-woman who y-you o-only l-look at, r-right?" Amu's voice croaked at the middle and end. She just stared down at her lap, not looking at the male.

"That's right, Amu. She's the love of my life, my dream girl, and the only one for me," Ikuto smiled, SMILED.

"I-I have to g-go," Amu rushed out of the door.

"Wait, Amu!" Ikuto yelled, stopping her. She stood five feet from the door. "What are you talking about going? Aren't you excited over the great news? It's so unlike you, Amu."

Amu's heart was gone, replaced by an empty void. Her heart was numb with immense pain ever since his prescence was made.

"I am _rejoiced _at the news. I just have to go," Amu replied, running back to her car and driving away. Silence replaced her presence.

"What happened with Amu?" Ikuto asked his sister and the blond midget, completely puzzled at the murderous gazes coming from the two blonds.

"You have such _great _timing, Tsukiymi-san," Utau laughed hysterically, holding herself back from being a murderer.

"Get out of my house!" Rima stomped her way to Ikuto, pushing him out of the front door. "And never come back until you repent for all of your sins!" She poked his chest then slammed the door in his face.

"What did I do?" The oblivious blue haired boy asked himself.

**Sorry for not updating to the other story today and making this chapter short. Also like I said in my other story after I finish this story and the other story, I would like to write a story given from one of my readers. Just give me:**

Title

Summary

If you're want something to happen in that story, just pm it to me.

If you're too lazy to write one, just vote for one of the summaries.

If I left something out, unclear about something, or you have a question, ask me in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

**(It's normal PO, but the **_**italicized **_**is Amu's thoughts)**

The puzzled pinkette lounged on her red, leather couch in her house. The black walls surrounding her blocked the outside world from her, and the black ceiling deprived her teary eyes from the afternoon sky. The floor was also the same color as the walls and ceiling. A mahogany end table sat at both ends of the couch. On the wall in front of the red couch, there was a flat television. There wasn't much color, except the couch, the tables, and the light the window at the left of Amu provided. The door leading to the outside was at the other end of the television. There was a doorway to a hallway that led to three rooms at the right of the television. In that hallway, there was also stairs.

_What should I do? I was just about to confess to someone who is already engaged. If I did confess, would he leave his fiancé and marry me… or would he sever every connection he has with me and forget about me, marrying his fiancé? Even though he told me that, I still love him as much as I did before. What should I do about these feelings? It hurts. My heart feels as if it was ripped out of me. I wish this love would stop. _

Ding! Dong! Ding Dong!

Realizing the doorbell, she shot out of the couch, and leapt for the door knob of the front door. When she slammed the door open, she regretted ever opening it. Right there stood the man who began all her troubles and worries.

"Hey, Amu," The blue haired man greeted, "What's wrong?" He noticed the puffy, teary eyes.

"Nothing, just something was in my eye," She replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Are-"

"Hey, Ikuto-koi," A greenish blond haired woman with light blue eyes interrupted, hugging her fiancé. "Sorry I was late. I kinda got lost."

"No, you're not late. It's okay, _Lulu,_" Ikuto kissed her forehead, causing the woman to smile.

_He used to do that to me, but I guess he won't ever again…_

"Are you alright, Hinamori-san?" Lulu asked, concerned. "Did I upset you in any way?" Amu hadn't noticed it, but tears were flowing out of her eyes tremendously.

"N-No, y-you did… nothing. I-I guess I-I'm just b-becoming mental," She laughed, rubbing her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I'll come at a different time," The fiancé who Amu envied so much cared about her, a pitiful woman.

"N-No, what do you n-need?" Amu slightly calmed down.

"Oh, it's just I wanted for you to come with me to look for a wedding dress… but if you're busy, I understand," Lulu smiled, regretting she had even asked Ikuto to take her to the woman who was going through something.

"No, No, No, it's okay. I just need to get ready. I'll just meet you there. Where is it?" Amu had calmed down by now, but the tears were still flowing.

"Oh, it's at the Annie's Dresses. You know where that is, right?" Lulu smiled.

"Yeah, I do. See you there," Amu forced a smile on her face. The whole time Ikuto looked at her in concern.

"See you," She waved, walking back with Ikuto to their cars. Amu slowly closed the door, but she wished she had quickly closed the door because she saw the couple kiss.

_Why is it that he seems so far away when he's just a few steps away from me? I wished he could be at my side, but I see that it was too much to ask._

Amu quickly got changed and drove to the store.

When she finally reached the store and was inside, she saw Lulu already trying out clothes.

"Hey, Hinamori-san, is this okay?" Lulu yelled, wearing a white, long dress with nothing added on.

"I'm sorry, but no. I think it's too plain," Amu said her opinion, no longer remembering that Lulu was the fiancé of the man she loved.

"Thanks, I'll go look for a new one," Lulu thanked her, rushing back into the dressing room filled with wedding gowns.

Amu sat down at one of the soft chairs in front of the dressing rooms.

"How is this one?" Lulu came out with a long, puffy gown. It had green flowers at the bottom and was strapless. She had a white rose in her hair, and her curly, long hair was on one side.

"Perfect, Lulu, just get some shoes and a necklace to match and it'll match," Amu commented.

"Thanks… umm… may I call you Amu-chan?" Lulu stuttered, nervous of the rejection.

"Why not? I already call you Lulu," Amu forced a smile, remembering Lulu's fiancé.

_I never want to ruin their relationship. Such pure innocent eyes, I feel bad just thinking of what would happen._

_**Like I said in my other story, it seems like every chapter will be short. Sorry. Please review! You don't have to, but it'd made me happy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"Who could that be?" Amu thought to herself, opening her front door.

"Okay, Amu, we're going to the bar right now! You need to meet a new guy!" Utau stated as Rima followed her in. The puzzled friend didn't know what to say to the two blonds.

"What are you talking about?" She asked the two.

"Well, aren't you heartbroken? In order to get over that, you need to meet a new love," Rima explained.

"I'm fine. I'm actually excited over the wedding. I couldn't be even happier than I am now. I was hoping for you two to be bridesmaids with me. Lulu's sort of shy so be nice and she doesn't have much friends so I was hoping that you could also be friends with her," Amu lied so smoothly.

"Why would we-" Rima started but stopped herself.

"I've already gotten over him, so it's okay," Amu reassured them.

"Fine, but why do we have to be bridesmaids?" Utau pouted.

"It's your brother's wedding," Amu pointed out, laughing.

"What about me?" Rima exclaimed.

"I'm the maid of honor, and you know if I don't have you guys by my side I'll crash and burn," Amu begged.

"…Fine, "Rima accepted after a few moments.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?" Amu answered her phone.

"…Sure… I'll be right there," Amu smiled, hanging up.

"I have to be at places to see which places are the wedding going to be. See you later," Amu hurried out of the door with her car keys and purse.

"We're not going to let her get away with that are we?" Utau sneered, laughing at the oblivious Amu.

"Of course, we're not," Rima chuckled darkly, dialing Lulu's phone number which she stole.

Ring! Ring! R-

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hi, Lulu, I was wondering if we could pick out our bridesmaids' dresses right now," Rima giggled sickly sweet with Utau laughing hysterically in the back ground.

"But, right now, I'm going to choose the location," Lulu apologized.

"But this is the only time I'm open, and you could just let Ikuto do it with Amu," Rima suggested with a fake apologetic tone.

"Sure, I could do that. See you there at the store," Lulu smiled, hanging up.

"I'm not letting the only man I accept for Ami slip from my hands," Rima snickered sinisterly with Utau still laughing hysterically.

**Sorry for the extra shortness. It's like 1:26 A.M. right now, and I have a head ache. Sorry I'll try to update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

"Where's Lulu?" Amu pondered, looking around the town square. After fifteen minutes, she decided to sit on a bench, already exhausted from running around.

"Hey, Amu," The man who stole her heart and threw it away walked casually towards the tired woman. "I have to take Lulu's place because Utau and Rima are taking her to choose dress."

"_When will you ever stay out of my problems?" Amu sighed inwardly. "But I am not going to run away anymore!"_

"Is that okay with you?" He stood in front of her.

"I have no problem with it," She forced a smile, standing up.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto put one hand on Amu's forehead and another on his, checking if she had a fever.

"No, I'm okay," She took his hand off her head.

"I thought you had a smile was sort of abnormal, but I guess I'm still groggy. I just woke up from my nap," He said.

"I'm sorry. I can do this with Lulu later, and you could rest right now," Amu suggested.

"No, it's okay. If I did that, then it would be all a waste getting up," He said, as they started to walk to their first destination, the park.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived there.

"What's your opinion of having a wedding in a park?" Ikuto asked. They walked slowly, taking in all the things of the park.

"Well… I guess it would be great at night with all the lights, but the downsides are all the noises the park has and the animals. Also, many people go to the park which makes it harder to plan and think where everything goes," Amu said her thoughts.

"Thanks for that opinion. The thing I get from that is not to have a wedding in a park," Ikuto said, walking towards the ice cream booth.

"What are you doing?" Amu exclaimed.

"I'm hungry. I'm getting some ice cream, want some?" He turned towards Amu. Amu took a considerate pause before answering.

"Fine, chocolate," She agreed, sitting on a bench and admiring the trees. After a several minutes, Ikuto came back.

"Here's your ice cream," He gave her a cone with chocolate ice cream and a napkin.

"So where are we going after this?" He sat down beside her.

"I was thinking of maybe just a place near the lake," The dazed woman replied, licking her ice cream.

"Great to know," He said, eating his ice cream.

"Wait, why is it that you have a bigger cone?" She noticed the huge difference between the sizes.

"Because I know if I give you something this big, you couldn't finish it in time," He chuckled. "Also, I still could finish this cone before you're done eating that."

"No," She started licking her ice cream in a hurry, but after five minutes, she still hadn't reached her cone. He was already finished.

"That's unfair," She yelled.

"If you don't hurry your ice cream will melt," He mused, pointing it out.

"No, it won't," She licked the dripping ice cream.

"Here," He licked some of her ice cream, causing her to shriek.

"Why did you do that?" The panicked woman pointed at him then her ice cream

"I was helping. I could finish it if you don't want it," He smiled.

"I'm not giving you that satisfaction," She started eating her ice cream more quickly. After fifteen minutes, she was finally done eating.

"Finally," Amu sighed of relief. "Oh, Ikuto, you have some chocolate on your chin." She grabbed her napkin, wiping off the stain a little below his lips. When she was done, He started laughing even more than before.

"What?" The puzzled female looked strangely at the male.

"You have chocolate on your cheek. How could you get it there?" He laughed.

"W-Where is it?" She blushed, wiping everywhere except that spot.

"I'll help you," His face drew near her face, causing her blush to deepen. Amu could feel a warm, wet feeling touch her cheek.

"Done," He backed away, examining his masterpiece.

"Why did you do that? You could have used a napkin!" She yelled, wiping the napkin where he licked.

"Now to the next destination," He announced, standing up and walking away.

"Wait, Ikuto!" She yelled after him.

After seven places more places of searching, they finally reached a pavilion with a lake behind it.

"You opinion?" Ikuto asked to her.

"Well, I think it's a great place. No one to disturb your wedding. You could put lanterns and flowers into the lake, giving off a nice feeling. The pavilion could pull off the lights," Amu commented.

"Then it'll be this place. Thanks," He said as they walked away from it. By now, it was night.

"Let's just call a cab. It'll be a long way until we reach one of our houses," He suggested.

"Why not?" She agreed, dialing for a cab.

After a few moments, a convenient cab came by. They entered into the cab, saying their addresses. After a while, Amu started nodding off until she finally dozed off on Ikuto's shoulder.

"We're here, mister," The cab driver said.

"Here's some cash. Just drive around the neighborhood," He offered some cash.

"No, it's okay. I'll just do it for free," The driver smiled, starting to drive.

"Thanks," Ikuto smiled at the person on his shoulder, forgetting the voice that nagged him.

**From now on, I'm planning on updating this story one day, and my other story, Fake Marriage, Real Love, the next. It will do it the sam pattern. **

**Also if you notice I changed my pen name. It doesn't mean it's negative. I was just tired of my other name.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything.**

"Wake up, Amu!" Three familiar voices yell simultaneously as they jumped on the bed. The bewildered Amu with wide eyes stared at her three blond offenders all smirking. The tallest with two, long pigtails had white capris, a green, short-sleeved hoodie, and green converse. The next one with greenish blond hair in a French braid had on her usual blue, long-sleeved dress with black shoes. The shortest with a long, blond ponytail had on pink sundress with yellow sandals.

"W-What are… y-you doing h-here?" The woken up victim rubbed her eyes all groggily.

"We're going to a shopping spree for the wedding," They chorused, finding Amu some clothes, throwing it to her, and pushing her to the bathroom.

"D-Didn't you do *yawn* that y-yesterday?" She asked in the bathroom, changing into her yellow, turtle neck dress, red plaid coat, and black and red boots and also brushing her teeth.

"Well, we wanted to do it with you, Silly," Lulu giggled, advocated with the murderous stares from the two other blonds.

"Amu, you have to come with us, or… well, we all know you'll be coming along, right~?" Rima creepily smiled as a dark aura surrounded her along with Lulu and Utau.

"Y-yes, Ma'am," She sighed sadly, thinking how unfortunate she was. "Done!" She exited the bathroom solemnly.

"C'mon, we have a long day ahead of us, Ladies," Utau gestured towards the door.

"Coming!" All three women headed out enthusiastically except the dragged pinkette.

**Wedding Dress Store**

"Now do any of you ladies need help?" An employee asked the four ladies.

"Yes, bring out every beautiful dress you have here. We'll be trying them all," Lulu commented.

"Yes, Ma'am," The employee started gathering dress around the store.

"Aren't we all just going to have the same dresses?" Amu raised a brow.

"Well, which would you like for all the bridesmaids to be in their own dresses or the same?" Lulu asked, all blonds staring at her.

"In my opinion?" Amu asked, earning a nod from all of them. "Well, I would like them to have their own dress so that they could add their own style to the wedding. It would be boring if it was only one theme and everyone had the same dresses… b-but you don't _have _to listen to my opinion."

"But, Amu, you're the opinion I care about the best!" Lulu smiled strangely. The smile was neither scary nor sickly sweet. Before Amu could open her mouth, the female employee came back.

"Well, here's all the dresses," She dropped the dress on top one of the vacant couches.

"Let's start ladies!" Rima squealed, picking up a dress.

They all tried dresses even Lulu. Amu was about to ask Lulu about the other dress, but she thought Lulu wanted a new dress.

The results were…

Amu ended with a strapless pink dress with ruffles at the end. Her dress had a tail which sort of confused her, but she liked the dress. Even though she asked if she could take off the tail, the rest disagreed. She had on white heels and decided to put her hair in a curled bun.

Rima ended with an orange, strapless dress with roses on top of her right breast as glitter descended down from rose. She had on orange heels and decided to leave her hair down and curled.

Utau ended with a dark purple, strapless dress with a bow at the top. The dress hugged her curves and suddenly decided to be puffy at the knee down.

Lulu went with the green dress with roses at the left of her waist and on her only sleeve that held up the dress. Her left shoulder was left bare. The ruffles began at the roses at her waist.

After that, they decided to have a manicure, got to the spa, and what other women do to get all pretty for their wedding.

At the beginning of the day, Amu wondered why Lulu had become friendly so quickly with Rima and Utau, but decided to leave it.

**I liked the excitement in the reviews for my other story. I'll update to the story tomorrow and tell you the "Great Misunderstanding" that went on between them. See ya tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything.**

The next day Amu, Ikuto, and Lulu went cake tasting. Amu wore a short sleeved, red hoodie with black capris and red converse. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Lulu wore a yellow, sleeveless sundress with white sandals and a white sweater. She had her hair was left alone. Ikuto had a very dark blue hoodie with black jeans and navy converse. His hair was still in his usual messy style.

"How much layers should we have, Ikuto-koi~!" Lulu exaggerated, clinging onto Ikuto's arm.

"I don't know,_ Lulu. _What do you suggest, Amu?" His head turned towards the pink third wheel.

"I-I don't think y-you should be asking m-me but L-lulu," She replied, stammering at some parts.

"No, it's okay. How much layers?" Lulu's hold on Ikuto's arm tightened.

"I-I guess you should d-determine that by how much people you have at your wedding and how big each layer is," Amu explained her opinion.

"Oh, Amu, do you have any other family other than your parents and sister?" She asked, causing Amu to shake her head.

"Then let's see the guests are Ikuto's parents, his cousin Yoru, his other twin cousins Eru and Iru, his sister Utau, Rima, Rima's cousin Kusukusu, Nagi, Nagi's brother Rhythm, His sister Temari, Kukai, his friend Daichi, Amu, her parents, and her sister… so overall, it's a small wedding," Lulu smiled.

"What about your parents, Lulu?" Amu exclaimed.

"They have a business trip," She said with no hint of changing emotion, shocking Amu.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello…" Lulu answered her phone, letting go of Ikuto. "But… Okay, I could do that… See ya there. I'm sorry. I have to go somewhere. You guys could stay here and choose it I have to go."

"It's okay. I'll see you later," He kissed her cheek, causing Amu to tense. Lulu left the shop.

"What flavor should we get?" He looked at Amu, having a mischievous shine in his eyes.

"Why do you always ask me? I'm not getting… m-married to y-you," Amu died off at the end.

"Your opinion matters the most to me," He smirked, pulling her into her hands.

"Let go of me!" She broke out of his hold. "You're getting married within less than a week. Don't break her heart!" Amu glared up at the man who she loved. "I'm leaving!" She ran out of the store.

After a few moments, Ikuto turned towards the worker.

"I would like that cake. She's been eyeing that one for quite some time," He chuckled, handing him the money. The baker was confused over everything and just knew the cake he was talking about. The cake was chocolate and had strawberry filling. The cake had brown icing, intricate designs with the colors of blue, orange, green, and pink, and at the top it had a clover with each petal being different colors, pink, blue, orange, and green, the same colors as the intricate designs. It was two layered.

**I'm sorry for the shortness and lateness. Lately, my hands have been shaking every time I start typing the stories, but strangely, it's never done that when I'm just typing something else. Also, my head starts hurting, and my eyes start getting drowsy. Does anyone know what it is? **

**Also about the**_** "Great Misunderstanding," **_**I meant about my other story and what had happened. The story is coming to where the misunderstanding was.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything.**

The next five days were all preparation for the wedding and also for the bridesmaids and best men to get closer. Amu had tried to move on from Ikuto through the dates she went on with many guys throughout those days. In total, she went out with six men. The first date never cared about her feelings, the second one only like her because of her looks, the third one was more interested in other girls more than her, the fourth one was already married, the fifth one tried to steal from her, and the last one took over her life, being too bossy and controlling.

Today was the day before the wedding rehearsal which was a day before the wedding. Today was also the day of Amu date with Hotori Tadase.

"Hello, Hinamori-san," A blond male waved to the walking pinkette. They were heading to a restaurant. It wasn't very much fancy and also wasn't too poor. It was mediocre.

"While we're walking there, why don't we try to find out more about each other?" The red eyed man suggested, earning a nod from the woman in a black and red striped jacket over a black shirt, black shorts, and black and red boots. "Are you married?"

"Of course not," The honey golden eyed female scoffed at the man in a light blue blouse and white pants with brown shoes.

"What a relief!" He joked, erupting a fake smile to appear on her face. She knew he could never tell it was fake even her laughter was not real. "Your turn."

"What's your favorite… ummmm animal?" She asked.

"Dog, I hate cats," The dog lover said cats with disgust. "What's yours?"

"Oh, look we're here," Amu changed the subject as she dragged him to the employee, asking for table.

"This way, please," The waiter led them to a table next to the window. When they finally reached their table, the waiter was about to pull the chair out for Amu, but was stopped by a hand.

"I'll do it," Tadase glared at the waiter. "Here, Amu." He offered the chair to the pinkette.

"T-Thanks," She replied wearily.

"_I hope he's not like my other dates," Amu sighed in her head._

"Are you ready to order?" Tadase asked after a few minutes the waiter had brought them water.

"Yes, I would want a salmon," She said.

"Okay, I'll go get the waiter. Waiter!" Tadase got the attention of a _certain _waiter.

"_Yes, Kiddy King," _The blue haired waiter smiled sickly sweetly. Unfortunately Amu was drinking her water, causing her to cough a bit before regaining her composure.

"Why, Ikuto, what are you doing here?" She greeted as if there was nothing going on, but for some reason, Amu felt as if she was caught cheating.

"The question here is what are _you _doing here," He smirked, leaning against the table and dangerously close to Amu's face.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Tadase pulled the stranger away from his date.

"Oh, I'm the waiter here. Who are _you_?" He sneered.

"Amu, who is this!" Tadase screamed at Amu.

"That is no way to speak to a lady," Ikuto intervened, being the gentleman he always was.

"I'm leaving," Amu left the table, dismissing the protests and argues from the two childish men.

**I'm sorry for the shortness, but my sister says to go to sleep for SAT's tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything.**

Tomorrow was the day of the wedding; right now was wedding rehearsal.

"Hey, Amu, you're finally here. What took you so long?" Utau and Rima gave Amu a welcome hug. They were at the pavilion outside with all their dresses. All the men were in their tuxes already in their positions. The bridesmaids and bride were in the large tent nearby.

"Amu, could you do me a huge~ favor?" Lulu asked.

"Why aren't you in your wedding dress?" Amu exclaimed, looking at the woman with only jeans and a t-shirt.

"That's the favor; I have somewhere to go. It's very urgent," She stated. "Could you take my spot?"

"WHAT?" The maid of honor screeched, causing some people to look towards the tent.

"Please," The bride begged.

"I-I don't e-even know the v-vows," Amu exasperated.

"It's okay. Just go with the flow and say whatever comes to mind. Thanks and bye," Lulu left in a hurry, not taking no for an answer.

"Amu, just do it," Utau put one hand on her right shoulder.

"She's right, you know?" Rima put one hand on her left shoulder.

"Oh, the music's starting. Rima, you're first," Utau said, pulling the girl to the entrance of the large tent.

"W-Why~?" Amu cried, walking reluctantly to the entrance. When Rima knew her cue, she started to walk down the aisle; Utau following after her. Amu held the flowers tightly in her hands, walking after Utau.

When Amu finally reached the steps up to the altar, she tripped on her dress, falling right into Ikuto's arms.

"Be careful there," Ikuto chuckled. Amu's famous blush appeared on her face. "Where's Lulu?"

The color on her face instantly faded away, remembering this wasn't her wedding. It was her _friend's. _

"S-She had something urgent," Amu whispered, staring at the person who said most of the words and earning a sigh from the male next to her.

"_Is he depressed because it's me?" Amu thought._

"Pay attention, man," The best man, Kukai nudged Ikuto.

"… Tsukiyomi Ikuto, your vows?" The man repeated again.

"I love you now and forever. When I first looked into your eyes, I knew you were the girl for me. I promise to make you the happiest girl the world has ever known. I will protect you from anything life throws at us. I will never lie to you nor cheat. I will stay forever faithful to the one woman I can only love you, Hinamori Amu," Ikuto held her hands in his, looking deeply in her eyes.

"Hinamori Amu, your vows?"

Amu was trapped in those dark blue orbs.

"Pay attention, Amu. Geez, when will you guys ever pay attention," Utau nudged Amu, sighing at both Amu and her brother.

"Hinamori Amu, your vows?"

"I love you… more than you can imagine. When we were kids, I never thought that this day would ever happen. I promise to never look at any other man except you. I will support you even if the whole world is against you. I know I can't do that much and very horrible at everything; however I know that I will do everything I can for you."

"Would you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu as your bride to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Would you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto as your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I-I do."

"Now you may kiss the bride," The man smiled. Ikuto was about to kiss Amu, but she stopped him before he could even.

"I'm not your bride. Don't forget that, Ikuto," Amu walked off the altar, heading back to the tent.

"So close!" The female blonds wailed.

**Yay! I know all… well most of you already know it's near the ending and pretty much have it figured out. I only have 42 more days of school including graduation and weekends. Finally!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything.**

It was just five minutes before the wedding ceremony.

Right now, Lulu, Utau, and Rima were in the large tent, waiting for Amu. She hadn't arrived yet, and they were worried that the plan would fail. The music began to play, signaling it was time.

**At a rooftop somewhere**

"I wish I had enough courage to actually be there. At least, I could watch it from up here," Amu sighed to herself on top of a building. The outside marriage gave her an advantage because she could see without them seeing her. Without the tree blocking the building she was on, they would see her in an instant due to her pink, extraordinary hair.

"Is this what you do when your childhood friend is having his wedding, especially when you're the maid of honor?" She could hear the familiar voice chuckle. She could also tell that the man had his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding with your beloved bride?" Amu complained to the groom of the wedding.

"I am, but she ran off," He took a few steps closer to her, stopping two feet away from her.

"No, she didn't! She's right there," Amu pointed at the distant figure by the tent.

"She's not my bride," His smirk widened.

"What are you talking about?" Amu exclaimed, flailing her arms.

"My bride is… right here," His arms snaked around her, causing a very deep red to spread across her face to her ears.

"T-this i-isn't t-the time f-f-for t-this," Amu stammered, struggling to get out of his hold and looking away from the man's face.

"Look at me," His playful tone dropped to a serious tone, catching her attention. "I did all of this for you."

"W-Why did-"

"_Amu," _When he said her name, she stopped. By now, tears were falling from her eyes.

"Marry me," Ikuto said.

"I-I would… b-b-but what a-about the engagement ring and Lulu?" Amu tried to find any excuse.

"Lulu and the rest already knew, and you already have the engagement ring. It's on your finger."

"WHEN?" Amu stared at the ring on her finger. The ring had a clover at the top of it. Each petal had a different color. There were four colors, pink, green, blue, and yellow.

"I put it on your finger when you were sleeping in the taxi after our search for the location," Ikuto explained. "Do you accept?"

"I-I accept," Amu replied with a smile.

"Yes!" Ikuto grinned, picking his bride up and twirling her around. "We're getting married!"

"Right now?" Amu stared in shock at the man who stood next to her.

"Yes," He carried her bridal style. "Hold on tight." He jumped off the three story building with a screaming woman choking him as her hands were wrapped around her neck.

"Why'd you do that?" Amu yelled as Ikuto ran to the wedding with her in his arms.

"We're in a hurry, right?" He reasoned with her. Amu was too happy to argue with him.

**Wedding Ceremony**

"Do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu as your bride?"

"I do," Ikuto smiled.

"Do you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto as your husband?"

"I do," Amu smiled with tears falling from her eyes.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride now."

"It would be my pleasure," Ikuto smirked, closing the distance between them.

"Finally~!" Everyone except Amu cheered as Ikuto and Amu broke the kiss. Amu was blushing the whole time.

"Ikuto, why did you do all this?" Amu asked the question that had been bugging her this whole time.

"It's because," Everyone listened in. "When I confessed my love to you, you thought I was joking. I figured you would think I'm joking if I proposed to you."

At the explanation, everyone was dumbfounded at the whole reason behind this.

"Amu, you never told me he confessed to you!" Rima whined.

"I thought he was joking," the bride laughed nervously.

"I thought you had matured, Ikuto, but it turns out you still hold a grudge over a tiny thing," Utau hit Ikuto upside the head.

"Ikuto, Amu," Kukai put a hand on both of their shoulders. "I wish your children the greatest luck in the near future with their lovers."

"W-Why d-do you t-think w-we're gonna h-have c-children?" Amu blushed.

"Ikuto, it seems like it'll take a while. Hold yourself back until she's prepared," Kukai advised Ikuto with a blushing pinkette's protests blasting through his ears.

"Amu, you heard him. You better prepare yourself. I might not be able to hold myself back," Ikuto smirked smugly at his new wife.

"Ehhhh!" Amu screeched.

"Ikuto, you better hold yourself back from my little Amu," Rima and Utau glared.

"Don't forget Amu's mine," Ikuto licked his lips, holding onto Amu.

**THE END**

**I know this chapter and practically this whole story was rushed, but it was for one reason. I am planning on taking a break from fanfiction after I finish this story and Fake Marriage, Real Love. The whole break will last until the end of school or before that because important tests are coming up. **

**I am still taking summaries. I will take a summary and write the story after my break. Thanks!**


End file.
